Ice Dragon
Not to be confused with another Ice Dragon. The Ice Dragon (nicknamed Shard by Zane) was the guardian Dragon of the Shurikens of Ice and Zane's pet. After merging with the other three Dragons, Shard was eventually caught by the Dragon Hunters and killed so his skeletal remains could be used as the throne for the Iron Baron. History The Ice Dragon was placed in the Frozen Wasteland to guard the Shurikens of Ice by Master Wu. Ninja Discovery When the Ninja arrived at the Frozen Wasteland, they discovered the Shurikens of Ice, guarded by the Ice Dragon. They took the Shurikens but Zane was frozen in the process. They slid out, running from the Dragon, and hit an ice column, where the ice surrounding Zane was broken. Later, when Nya and Kai escaped the Fire Temple, the Dragon, along with the other three, was brought and ridden by Zane into the Underworld. Rise of the Snakes At some point dragon pens were carved into the mountain underneath the Monastery of Spinjitzu and the Ice Dragon began living there under the care of the Ninja. When the Ninja learned that Lord Garmadon had apparently returned, Zane mounted the Ice Dragon and flew it to Jamanakai Village, racing the other Ninja along the way. After the threat had been discovered to be merely Lloyd Garmadon, Zane flew the Ice Dragon back to the monastery. When the Hypnobrai attacked the village later in the day, Zane once again used the Ice Dragon as transport there. Home Zane ordered Shard to put out the fire that burned down the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Snakebit Shard and the other Dragons left the Ninja to fly to the Spirit Coves to begin their transformation into the Ultra Dragon. The Day of the Dragon P.I.X.A.L. mentions how Zane was never afraid of dragons and he used to have one, indirectly referring to the Ice Dragon. Description Like all Dragons, the Ice Dragon lives in both Ninjago and the Underworld. Its breath weapon is Ice. It lives in cold climates. In its LEGO set, it is the smallest dragon. It only has three wing blades for each arm and no saddle. Appearances *2260 Ice Dragon Attack ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Pilot Episodes *3. "King of Shadows" *4. "Weapons of Destiny" Mini-Movies *2. "Flight of the Dragon Ninja" Season 1: Rise of the Snakes *1. "Rise of the Snakes" *2. "Home" *3. "Snakebit" Video Games *LEGO Battles: Ninjago'' Notes *The Ice Dragon appeared in LEGO Battles: Ninjago as a Story Mode boss. *It is the smallest of the original dragons. *Shard is Zane's first dragon, the second being the Titanium Dragon. *Despite its white color in the sets, it is actually more blue. Gallery IceDragonSet.jpg Ice Dragon.png PicD5A35C1159B28B36FDE3EDD0111E28E6.jpg 185px-LEGO Ninjago Trailer Ice Dragon.jpg ID.png|Guarding the Shurikens of Ice. . . . MoS02IceFreeze.png|. . . then awaking to find Zane frozen. Zane's dragon.png ZaneAndShard.jpg|Zane bids Shard farewell MoS3IceDragon.png Sonic Roar.png|The Ice Dragon on the card Sonic Roar pl:Shard Category:Dragons Category:Ice Category:Creatures Category:Spinjitzu Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninja Vehicles Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Deceased Category:Departed Realm Inhabitants Category:Skeletons Category:Wildlife Category:Zane's Vehicles